Mainpg
KNOWLEDGE FROM A HUMAN PERSPECTIVE -- AS IF PEOPLE MATTERED! Image:See.gif|center rect 143 62 166 76 Life rect 186 64 248 77 Spirituality rect 230 96 306 109 Environment rect 263 152 329 166 Personality rect 254 214 328 226 Management rect 234 263 289 276 Creativity rect 180 293 239 307 Discovery rect 127 290 166 302 Health rect 65 256 126 268 Education rect 37 203 98 216 Prosperity rect 32 144 103 156 Governance rect 64 92 141 104 Development rect 120 36 157 48 Peace rect 190 38 242 52 Creation rect 262 64 319 92 Nuclear Abolition rect 316 147 357 158 Secret rect 313 225 355 237 Values rect 271 293 319 305 Internet rect 222 344 243 357 EM rect 125 341 156 354 Jobs rect 54 300 81 312 P&P rect 81 312 56 251 Money rect 10 155 65 169 Learning rect 53 75 86 88 Earth Lighter color indicates portals and projects under various stages of construction New on HumanScience *'Discover the Theory of [[Theory of The Secret | ''The Secret]], a detailed explanation of why the method described in the best-selling DVD & Book really work''' *'Read and comment on the concept of Human Science' *'Examine the laws of Social Development governing the evolution of human consciousness and social organization and the stages of its progression.' * Peel back the layers of the human onion skin to discover the Dimensions of Personality. * Jane's Austen's magnificent novel Social Evolution in Pride and Prejudice depicts how England chose social evolution rather than violent revolution like France. Purpose of Human Science '''HS transcends and unifies all the fields of social science and humanities. The objective of HS is to gain insight into the universal principles and processes underlying all fields of human activity and accomplishment -- individual and collective -- political, economic, social and artistic. HS is trying to make conscious a knowledge that humanity already possesses subconsciously. For more information see Human Science:Overview How you can contribute This site is intended to provoke thought, invite debate and stimulate original thinking rather than to arrive prematurely at any final consensus regarding the complexities of human existence. Please read Editorial Guidelines to learn about how you can contribute. If you like an article on HS, feel free to enhance, expand and refine it. If you disagree, challenge the authors by * Entering a comment in the Talk section of any article. * Adding a new section to the existing article presenting a different point of view. * Contributing a new article on the same subject and linking it to the existing article as an alternative perspective. To create a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Where to start * Learn more about HS * Explore the Principles, Portals and Projects at the top of this page * View a List of Existing Articles * View Editorial Guidelines for how to contribute * View list of HS:Help Pages * Use the Central Wikia Tutorial Employment in the Global Knowledge Society http://images.wikia.com/humanscience/images/thumb/c/ca/Life_response.jpg/200px-Life_response.jpg